Life Changed
by Kurisetina
Summary: I suck at this. Umm basicaly girl from our world is taken to the naruto one and tries to be come a ninja
1. Meeting

A Life Changed, A Life Remembered

The girl sat there as her teacher droned on and on about how hard the next grade was going to be but teachers all ways say that, so she zoned out and thought about how great summer was going to be since it was the last day of school."Miyuki Kunichi!"The teacher suddenly yelled at the girl."Huh? I mean yes ma'am?"Miyuki said coming out of her daze."The bell rang." the teacher said pointing out that the room was empty."Shit! My bus!"Miyuki said grabbing her bag and running out of the class onto her normal bus. Miyuki sighed contently since she made it on the bus just before it left her._ That would have sucked for my dume ass self if I missed the bus. _Miyuki thought. Then she sat down in her usual seat and pulled out her iPod. She listened to it for 30 minutes before she realized that there were people on this bus that she didn't remember riding it before. _Heh? Who the heck are these guys and why the hell are they on my bus. _Miyuki thought confused and looked at all of them. There was 4 or 5 of them. They were all sitting near each outer not too far from Miyuki that she couldn't hear what they were saying. So she paused her iPod still moving her head a little to make it seem like she was listening to it and tuned in to their conversation. "I could kick your ass any day!"The blond one said."Really prove it when we get back! Me and Akamaru will kick your ass!" the boy with the dog said. _Are these fools talking about video games or something? And that dude named his dog Akamaru? Over obsessed Naruto fan much? _Miyuki thought a little confused, _I mean not even I am that big of a fan. _So Miyuki ignored the group and started listening to her iPod again, and not long after she started to feel sleepy. She yawned then pulled the hood on her hoddie up and laid her head down on her bag. _A little sleep wouldn't hurt me. _Miyuki thought and drifted to sleep.

Miyuki soon felt someone trying to pick her up so she slapped their hand and sat up starting to grab her bag."I can get off on my own thank you very much." she then said a little rudely seeing as how she just woke up. She turned and swore to god that she saw Kakashi just before someone knocked her out.

There were voices in the room whispering to where Miyuki couldn't hear them. She began to sit up and said, "Meh. Where the hell am I and why the hell does my head hurt so much."Then she looked over at where she heard the voices and saw a one way mirror."One way. You people are real nice." she said and looked around. She saw two other kids in the room they looked to be about 12 maybe were two boys and they looked pretty similar except for their hair. One had dyed blue hair and the other had natural red hair. Miyuki looked at their heart monitors and saw that they were at the rate that a normal person would have when they were awake."So you are both pretending to be asleep why?"Miyuki said. Then both the boy sat up and said, "Thanks for ruining our act!" "What act? Your heart monitors show your heart rate when you're asleep and awake so who ever has us in here all ready knew that you were awake."Miyuki said simply. The boys frowned then pulled the monitor wires off. Miyuki did the same thing then got up and stretched. She realized that she had on the same close that she fell asleep in on the bus and felt content that no one had undressed her. Then she walked over to the one way mirror and cupped her hands to see through the other side. She saw three doctors looking threw and what looked like the Third Hokage, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura."So we are in here why?"Miyuki asked threw the glass. Then five of the people walked in the room."Hello I'm Saritobi the Third Hokage. Thought that probably doesn't mean much to you right now." the old man said."It means that you're the leader of this village."Miyuki said all of a suddenly."Correct." the Third said."Sensei I thought you said they would be asleep for 3 days at least."Miyuki heard "Sakura" whisper to "Kakashi"."I can hear you."Miyuki said," And again why are we in here?"The two boy now spoke up and said," Why the hell did you people kidnapped us!" The Third sighed and said, "We did not kidnapped you. And you are here because you three were the most likely candidates from your school." The two boy looked excited and started to talk excitedly amongst themselves.

"For what?"Miyuki asked slightly suspicious. But then the two boys started arguing over who was picked over who. Miyuki looked at the two slightly annoyed. Then turned her attention back to the old man when he started talking."To transfer here and learn some of our teachings." was all he said but Miyuki could tell that there was more."Why were we picked!"one of the two boys chirped."You were picked because of your quick thinking, athletic abilities and your amount of chakura. "The Third replied."Chakura? What the heak is chakura?"The other boy asked."It's your life essence."Miyuki said, "You can bend it to your will to a point." "Point like what?"The other boy asked."If you use it all up you'll die."Miyuki said. "How do you know all of this?" the gray haired man asked confusedly. Miyuki smirked and said, "Figure it out on your own." "Hey sensei why the heak are we here if we're not going to do anything!" the blond boy asked/yelled."Shut up Naruto!"the pink haired girl said and hit the blond haired boy on the head."Oww! Sakura you didn't have to hit me!"Naruto whined to the pink haired girl."You two are both losers." the black haired boy said."Ohh, but Sasuke."Sakura said to the black haired boy a little hurt. Then out of nowhere the blue haired twin spoke up and said, "Why are we here for real." "Ohh I know!"his twin said "We're going to learn to become ninja!"Miyuki scoffed and mumbled, "I wish.", while the blue haired twin laughed his butt off."What. I want to become a ninja." the red headed one said lowly as his brother laughed. The other five stayed silent till "Blue" stopped laughing.

Then the Third said," You guessed it Hiyaku." Miyuki and "Blue" looked at the old man like "WHAT!?!" Then Miyuki recovered and said," Hold on who would teach us? I don't want to be stuck with academy students even thought they know more about being a ninja than I do."The Third smiled at Miyuki for how modest she was being even though it was probably true."I have that taken care of." the Third said. Then Ebusu walked into the room. Naruto looked over at him and said, "What the hell are you doing here!"Ebusu looked over at Naruto and said, "Tch. I'm there Sensei. Well the two boys any way."Ebusu said."Heh. Your our uhh sensei?"Hiyaku said."Yes. I will be dealing with you two since you both are such a hand full."Ebusu said."Huh?"What about me?"Miyuki said. "Ohh I will be teaching you."The gray haired guy said. "Waite why does she get the more experienced sensei!" Hiyaku yelled. "Huh!? I've got plenty of experience!"Ebusu protested, "I have taught the third Hokage's grandson!" Miyuki stiffened a laugh."What are you laughing at!"Ebusu said angrily. "Ohh well I heard that he ran away from you and started to learn Justus from some dude named Naruto." Miyuki said.

Then the Naruto started to laugh his butt off, and said, "That is totally true! Konohamaru didn't want to learn from him no matter what!" Miyuki didn't like putting other people higher than someone else so she suddenly said, "But I also heard that Naruto was a baka and failed the graduation exam three times." Then Naruto fell down ashamed. "Did you have to be so mean!"Naruto said with little anime tears. "What I'm just saying what I heard."Miyuki said with a small smile. Then she said, "Though it's not like I really have much room to talk. I probably would have got my ass kick in the academy, so I'm not actually shur you picked a good person to train as a ninja." Then the gray haired guy threw a rubber ball at Miyuki so fast that Hiyaku and his brother didn't even see it, but Miyuki caught it right before it hit her face without even filching. _Shit. I really just had to do that._ Miyuki thought. "I-I didn't even see the ball get thrown at her!" Hiyaku said in awe. Miyuki sighed and muttered, "Shit." Then she tossed the ball back at the gray haired guy. "You threw that at me for what purpose?" Miyuki asked casually, and looked at the grey haired guy.

Miyuki was now leaning against the wall, but slipped and landed on her ass because of her toe socks. _Real smooth move dufuse. _Miyuki thought to herself. Then as if reading her mind Sasuke said, "Real smooth move dufuse." Miyuki frowned and said, "Stop reading my mind jack ass." "What did you just call my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said sounding really pissed off. Miyuki got up and said, "I swear I was speaking clearly." "Umm let's not get out of hand here." Blue said getting up and standing between Sakura and I. "Himaru your going to get yourself killed between the two of them!" Hiyaku said. Miyuki rolled her eyes and said, "To avoid any unessiary conflict I apologize to everyone I have offended today. I'm Sorry." Sakura was still glaring at Miyuki but nodded. "Well why don't we all get out of here and get to know each other better." The gray haired guy said."Ok!"both twins said and jumped up out of their beds. "Great do we get shoes any time soon?"Miyuki said gesturing to her feet. "Ohh yes I almost forgot." Ebusu said and pulled out three pairs of ninja sandals. He handed two of the two twins their sandals then held what Miyuki presumed to be her's away from me. "I get none?" Miyuki questioned and put her hands in her pockets. "Kakashi told me to make you earn them." Ebusu said. _Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. I am defiantly in the Naruto world._ Miyuki thought happily and smirked. "Mkay. How do I earn them Sensei?" Miyuki asked.

Then Miyuki saw a smirk play onto Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi's lips. _I don't like the look on their faces._ Miyuki thought slightly scared. "Ohh you just have to retrieve a bell from each of us before sun set or you go without shoes till you buy them yourself." "W-What!? But I don't even have anyone to work with! There is no way I'll be able to get a bell from each of you! Certainly not from you, you're a Jonin! I'm not even a Genin!" Miyuki said in a distressed tone. Then the twins started to laugh at Miyuki causing Ebusu to snatch their sandals away from them and say, "Since you want to laugh at Miyuki you can join her. You both have to get at least one bell before sun down." "You also only have to get one Miyuki, but I want you to try and get as many as you can." Kakashi said to Miyuki. _Ok that's better. At least I know I'll be able to get at least one bell from Naruto since it seems to be before the Chunin Exams, so transform into Sakura and—Waite I don't know that jutsu….I'm screwed. _Miyuki thought. "But before we begin lets go out to eat you guy must be hungry." Kakashi said. "Heak yeah I'm starved!" both the twins yelled. "Tch. I'm a lot hungrier than you are!" Hiyaku said to Himaru. "No way I'm way hungrier than you!"Himaru yelled. Miyuki smacked both of them upside the head and said, "Don't argue over petty things like that you two. It doesn't matter if you are hungrier than one another or not." Ebusu nodded and said, "Exactly what I would have said." "Then why didn't you." Sasuke said and walked out with the rest of his team. I smirked and followed the rest of them out. "So uhh where are we eating?" Miyuki asked. Kakashi sighed and said, "Well its Naruto's turn to pick so most likely…" "Ichiraku's here we come!"Naruto yelled and took off. "Naruto! Get back here we are not running after you!"Sakura yelled. Then Miyuki started running after Naruto and raced him to Ichiraku's.

Miyuki lost so Naruto was laughing at her. "Shut it that kid shouldn't have ran in front of me like that. And that old lady's purse hurt like hell."Miyuki said rubbing the spot on her head where the old lady she and Naruto ran into, hit her. Naruto rubbed his arm and said, "Yeah her purse did hurt it felt like it had bricks in it." "Hey she's old maybe she put em' in there for protection!" Miyuki joked. Naruto laughed and fell out of his seat. "Hey you're not so bad after all."Naruto said and high fived Miyuki. Then the rest of the group walked up. "You two are idiots."Sasuke said. Naruto was about to yell at Sasuke for saying that when Miyuki said, "At least we're not a jack ass with a stick up our butt like you." Sakura looked really pissed again and was about to hit Miyuki when Sasuke said, "Hn. Nice come back to bad it came from a baka like you." "Takes one to know one." Miyuki said. Sasuke looked away a little ticked but said nothing. "You're not going to deny being a baka!" Hiyaku said. Miyuki shrugged. "What would be the point in that? It doesn't bother me that he thinks I'm a baka. I mean why should I care what he thinks of me." Miyuki said and sat down next to Naruto.

They all ordered their food and started eating. Of course in this short amount she was able to get Naruto and Sakura's bells since they had their guard down, but Sasuke and Kakashi still had their guard up since the dume ass twins tried to get their bells first instead of Sakura and Naruto's and they were still trying. Sasuke tricked the two and let them get a twig he had transformed and they were silently, or what they thought was silent, bickering over who got it. "You two do know that's a twig Sasuke transformed to look like the bell."Miyuki said finally getting tired of their bickering. "Uhh." They said at the same time. "Yeah I thought as much." Miyuki said. Then they all finished their meal and separated. Miyuki stayed at Ichiraku's and ordered another bowl and began to eat it. "Aren't you going to try and go get a bell?" the owner asked. Miyuki pulled out Naruto and Sakura's bells and said, "They let their guard down while we were eating." Then she tested to see if she hadn't been tricked and hit them against the counter. _Didn't change. Their real._ Miyuki thought and put up the bells. Not long after she heard the twins scream. She sighed and put down the little money she pick-pocketed from Sakura, on the counter. Then she went towards where she heard the scream and she saw the twins hanging upside down by a rope. "Wow. What did you do go for the obvious bait?" Miyuki asked. They nodded shamefully. Miyuki sighed and said, "I'll cut you down if you agree to work with me to get the bells from Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. Got it?" "Yeah we'll help just cut us down!"Himaru said. So Miyuki looked around and saw a ninja walking past. "Hey mind helping me I don't have anything to cut these two down."Miyuki said to the ninja. "Ohh shur." He said and threw a kunie at both of their ropes cutting them down. Miyuki caught them and said, "Thanks umm…" "Asume. Asume Saritobi." The ninja said. "Ohh you're related to the Third." Miyuki said and smiled, "Well thank you Asume-sensei." Asume nodded then left. Miyuki grabbed the kunie Asume had thrown and undid the rope around the twins' ankles.

The twins then got up and took off and yelled, "Ha! Sucker there is no way we're going to help you get the bells cause we're going to get them for ourselves!" _I have two bells and they have none. How am I the sucker?_ Miyuki thought slightly confused.

Then Sasuke started to walk by calmly till he saw Miyuki he got in a ready stance, but then saw that she was looking confusedly towards the twins as they were running away._ What the hell is she looking at?_ Sasuke thought. "Those two are morons" Miyuki finally said and looked over at Sasuke. Once she saw him she got in a ready stance. _About time she noticed me._ Sasuke thought slightly agitated.

_God am I really that clueless that I didn't notice Sasuke was behind me!_ Miyuki thought mentally kicking herself. "You're a baka I could have just knocked you out." Sasuke said. "Yeah I know." Miyuki said bitterly. Then Sasuke threw three kunies at Miyuki. She jumped up and saw that the only place for her to land would be the wall. _Shit! Well I guess it's time to give this a try!_ Miyuki thought and tried to poor a even amount of chakura in to her feet. Then she hit the wall and stuck to it. _Dear god I love you._ Miyuki thought when she realized that it worked.

_How the hell can she do that? _Sasuke thought angrily. Then Miyuki threw a kunie at him, so he simply dogged it but then he realized that there was some wire where he had jumped at and it wrapped around him tightly. _Damn it when the hell did she set this up!_ Sasuke thought and tried to wiggle free of the wire.

"That was a little too convenient."Miyuki said and jumped back on the ground. "You mean you didn't set this up."Sasuke said slightly shocked. "No! I don't even have wire like that. The only thing I have was that one kunie I threw at you." Miyuki said and walked over to Sasuke. She bent down and pulled his bell out of his pocket and said, "But I am grateful to whoever did this cause now I've got your bell." Then she walked past him and picked up the kunie she threw at him. _Hum. Should I untie him or leave him be? _Miyuki thought curiously. "You're going to leave me here?"Sasuke said angrily. "Humm. No but I'm not untying you I'll ask someone else to do it." Miyuki said and walked away. Soon she found Sakura, so she tried to perform transformation jutsu and failed. She had aimed to look like Naruto, but now she looked like Shikamaru. She walked out any ways and said, "Hey Sakura Sasuke got himself tied up by some wire over near the ramen shop." "What why didn't you untie him Shikamaru!?"Sakura said angrily. "Because I didn't want to. It was too much of a drag." Miyuki said. Then Sakura ran past "Shikamaru" to go help Sasuke.

"What an idiot. She didn't even realize I was right here." Miyuki heard the real Shikamaru say. So she transformed back to herself and turned to face him. "Umm I can explain." Miyuki said. "I all ready know. You're one of the new kids and have to get a bell so you don't go without shoes till your first mission." Shikamaru said. "Ok. Well thanks for not busting me."Miyuki said. "Whatever. I just want to know why did you transform in to me." Shikamaru said. "Accident. That was kinda the first time I ever did that jutsu so I guess the fact that I messed up isn't that surprising." Miyuki said sheepishly. "Your first time and you manage to look just like me? What a drag." He said and walked away. Miyuki smiled then sighed. _Fuck now Kakashi-sensei is the only one left with a bell._ Miyuki thought distressed. Then she slid down the wall that she was leaning on and muttered, "I'm domed." "You don't have any bells either?" Miyuki heard Himaru say. She looked up and saw the two of them with a bunch of scratches all over themselves. "Tch. I have three bells. I'm domed because I'm never going to be able to get Kakashi's bell before the sun sets, especially by myself." Miyuki said. "What no fair!"Hiyaku said, "We don't even have one!" "Humm. I'll give both of you a bell if you at least help me try and get Kakashi's bell. Deal?" Miyuki asked and held out both of her hands to shake theirs. They looked at each other nodded then shook Miyuki's hands. "Deal." They both said. "Ok. Do you know where Kakashi-sensei is? Miyuki asked.

All three over them, Miyuki, Hiyaku, and Himaru, went to where Kakashi was and surrounded him. The twins went first in their attempt to get the bell Kakashi had. They did a head on attack to distract Kakashi. Then Miyuki popped out from behind Kakashi and tried to get the bell, but right when she was about to grab it Kakashi grabbed her and threw her at the twins. Then Kakashi's alarm went off signaling that their time was up. Miyuki quickly slipped the twins the bells she promised them. "Well did you get any bells?"Kakashi asked as Ebusu jumped down beside him. Miyuki rubbed her head where it connected with Hiyaku's then pulled out her bell as did the twins. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all jumped down out of the trees in front of Kakashi. "You let these three get a bell from each of you."Ebusu said to them. "What are you talking about Ebusu-sensei? Miyuki was the one who took all of our bells."Sakura said confused. "Then how do my students have their bells."Ebusu stated. "Miyuki gave them the bells." Sasuke said. Miyuki smile sheepishly as Ebusu looked over at her with a wtf look on his face. "Kakashi-sensei said he wanted me to see how many I could get he didn't say I had to keep em' to myself." Miyuki said. "Well give them their shoes Ebusu." Kakashi said smiling.

Ebusu grumbled then threw the three their shoes. Miyuki smirked and slipped off her toe socks and put her new ninja sandals on. "Ohh and Miyuki you should go see the Hokage about getting your headband." Kakashi said. "What?"Miyuki said shocked. "You were able to get a bell from all my students, you have chakura control, you know some of the basic Justus, you can throw a kunie strait, and you know the importance of team work. So I think you qualify as a Genin." Kakashi said to Miyuki. Naruto ran over to Miyuki and said, "Come on I'll take you to the old man's office!" He started to drag Miyuki all the way to the Third Hokage's office till she yelled for him to stop. "Ohh right sorry."Naruto said sheepishly. Miyuki rubbed her shoulder. "Ohh don't worry I just will have to pop my shoulder back into place later." Miyuki said jokingly. Naruto smiled and lead the way to the Third's office. Miyuki and Naruto walked into the Hokage's office…Well more like busted in since Naruto didn't bother to knock. "Naruto I'm in the middle of a meeting." The Third said to Naruto. "Yeah whatever Kakashi –sensei said that he thinks Miyuki is good to get her headband!" Naruto said. Miyuki smiled sheepishly. "Read for a headband?" Iruka, who was who the Hokage was meeting with, said, "But she just got here today." Miyuki laughed nervously and said, "Did I forget to mention that my older sister was once a ninja and kinda taught me the ropes." The Third nodded and pulled out a headband. "Well if Kakashi thinks you're ready then here." The Third said and handed Miyuki the headband.

Miyuki took the headband and bowed to the Third and left with Naruto. "I didn't know you have an older sister." Naruto said. "Had." Miyuki said sadly. "What?" Naruto said confused. "Had. I had a older sister. She's dead now." Miyuki said sadly. "Ohh. I'm sorry. Umm. Well do you have a brother?" Naruto asked. Miyuki clenched her fist and looked entirely pissed off. "I don't want to talk about this anymore Naruto." Miyuki said angrily, and walked away. Then Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Himaru, and Hiyaku all walked up. "Hey what's her problem?" Hiyaku asked looking as Miyuki walked away. "I don't know all I did was ask her if she had a brother and she got really angry and stormed off." Naruto said. Kakashi sighed and said, "Naruto I'd advise you not to speak of Miyuki's family any more. There was a… Accident when she was younger and her family is no longer alive." "What kind of accident?"Sasuke asked. "It's not my place to tell you that. Miyuki will tell you if she feels like it." Kakashi said. Sasuke then left to go find Miyuki because the reaction Naruto said Miyuki had grabbed his interest a little. He found Miyuki up in a tall tree hiding from everyone else. "Found you."Sasuke said. "What do you want Sasuke."Miyuki said coldly. "Naruto told us you freaked out and got mad at him when he asked you if you had a brother. I wanted to know why."Sasuke said. "Then go away because I don't want to talk about my family."Miyuki said.

Miyuki left Sasuke and went back to the Hokage's office to see where she would be staying. She knocked on the door and waited for permission to go in. "Come in." she heard the Third say. She opened the door and walked in. "Hello Miyuki. How may I help you?" he said. "I was wondering where I am going to stay." Miyuki asked. "Ohh Kakashi didn't tell you? You'll being staying with Sasuke Uchiha." The Hokage said. _Fuck._ Miyuki thought and nodded. "Thank you." Miyuki said and left. As soon as Miyuki walked outside she ran into Sasuke. "Jackass." Miyuki said. "Dume ass." Sasuke said and began to walk, so Miyuki followed him. "Are you going to tell me what happened to your family?" Sasuke said. "Are you." Miyuki countered. Sasuke stayed quiet and looked away. "That's none of your concern." Sasuke then said. "Take your own advice. If you don't tell me I'm not telling you, so leave it alone." Miyuki said. "Fine I'll leave you alone about it." Sasuke said. Then they both walked up to a house and Sasuke unlocked the door. He held the door open, so Miyuki walked in and slipped off her shoes. "So which room am I staying in?" Miyuki asked casually."That one." Sasuke said and pointed at the room at the end of the hall way. Miyuki nodded and walked into the room closed the door, and jumped on the bed. _I'm so tired. Today has been so busy._ Miyuki thought sleepily. Then she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Miyuki felt someone shake her gently, so she opened her eyes to look at them. She saw Sasuke in front of her. He shook her some more and said, "Miyuki it's time to get up." Miyuki pointed at the door and said, "Fine get out." So Sasuke walked out and said, "Be ready in 30 minutes!" "I'll be ready in 15!" Miyuki said and started to get ready. Miyuki finished in 15 minutes just as she said, but when she walked out it was just barely 16 minutes and she knew because Sasuke had to point it out. "You're a minute late." Sasuke said with a smirk. "I walked out a minute late, but I was ready in 15 minutes." Miyuki said, "So why we up so early?" Miyuki said while grabbing a muffin. "Missions." Sasuke said and started to walk out. "Awesome." Miyuki said sarcastically, and followed Sasuke to where they were meeting the rest of the team. They stood there for 2 hours waiting for Kakashi to come then when he finally got there Sakura started asking questions. "So Sensei does this mean Miyuki is a part of our team?" Sakura asked. "For now yes that is till Hiyaku, and Himaru become a ninja then she will be moved to their team." Kakashi said. So then they all started on their missions for the day.

Team 7 finished the missions that they had been given for the day so Miyuki just walked off. She jumped up in a tree concealed her chakura and watched to see what Naruto and Sakura would do by themselves. She watched as Naruto ran into Konohamaru then how they ticked Sakura off and Konohamaru ran into a sand village ninja. The guy who Konohamaru bumped into was now really mad at him and picked him up by the collar. Miyuki thought it time to intervene so she jumped down grabbed the guys hand and said, "You should calm down and not try to cause any trouble since you're in our village. Especially since this is the Third Hokage's grandson." The guy glared at Miyuki, but let Konohamaru go. "Who do you think you are telling me what to do." The guy said and pulled his hand away from Miyuki's. Miyuki backed away from him towards her team and said, "I don't think I'm anyone special, but I wasn't telling you what to do I was just giving you a suggestion so you don't get in trouble." The guy started to get really mad and he started to reach for something on his back when Sasuke threw a pebble at the guys head from the tree he was in. Then Sasuke said, "You probably should listen to her." "Kankuro stop it you're a disgrace to our village." Miyuki heard the other guy in the tree with Sasuke say. "G-Gaara!" the guy who seemed to have an attitude said scaredly. Then the guy Gaara jumped down next to the sand ninja, and Sasuke jumped down next to his team.

They started to walk away when Sakura said, "Hey wait Konoha may have a treaty with the sand village but you still have to have a permit to be here! So why are you here!" The blond haired girl in the group held up a pass and said, "We're here for the Chunin Exams." "The what?" Naruto said. Miyuki slapped her forehead and shook her head. "Why don't you ask your teammate since she seems to know." The blond said. They looked at Miyuki and she sighed then said, "The Chunin Exams Naruto, you know when Genin take the test to try and become Chunin. It's pretty self-explanatory. It happens every six months." Then the sand ninja started to walk away again when Sasuke said, "Waite what's your name." "Me?" the blond said excitedly. "No the one with the gourd on his back." Sasuke said. Then Gaara turned around and said, "I'm Sabaku no Gaara. I am also interested in your name as well, along with the girl with blue hair." _Shit he had to say the blue hair that singles me out completely!_ Miyuki thought slightly aggravated. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said. Gaara looked at Miyuki and she said, "My name is Miyuki Kunichi." "Hey what about me I bet you're dying to know my name!"Naruto said excitedly. "I could care less." Gaara said and walked away with his team. "Ohh don't worry Naruto, I bet you're going to kick butt if Kakashi-sensei lets us go in to the Chunin Exams." Miyuki said and patted Naruto's back.

Miyuki, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were all waiting on the bridge. "Kakashi-sensei is late as usual." Miyuki said slightly annoyed. Then Kakashi suddenly appeared and said, "Sorry I'm late I got lost on the path of life." Miyuki looked up at Kakashi and asked, "Isn't that a book in the series you read?" Kakashi ignored Miyuki and proceeded to tell them that he wanted _all_ of them to enter the Chunin Exams. "Even me?" Miyuki asked shocked. Kakashi nodded and said, "Yes you too Miyuki." "What! But she just started!" Sakura yelled slightly concerned, "Miyuki might get herself killed!" _Aww. She cares about me. _Miyuki thought. "Miyuki is skilled enough to par take in the exams so don't worry about her." Kakashi said. _Tch. But sensei doesn't seem to. _Miyuki thought slightly annoyed. "Your that confident in your new student." Ebusu said from behind them. "Yes. Miyuki is very good and I believe she is at the same level as the rest of my students." Kakashi said. "No! Freaking! Fair!" Hiyaku yelled. "Yeah! Ebusu-sensei doesn't even trust us with kunies!" Himaru said. Miyuki giggled and said, "Are they that bad?" Ebusu looked at Miyuki and said, "They nearly hit me in the leg when I let them try and throw a kunie. Now come you two we have to go." Then the three of them left. So Kakashi gave each of them a paper to sign if they wanted to par take in the Chunin Exams. So all three of them left to think about it.

Miyuki found a roof and sat there and thought about if she should par take in the exams or not. But she just sat up there and pulled her knees up to her chest and began to think about her family.


	2. Chunin Exams

A Life Changed

It was the next morning and Naruto was hopelessly looking for Miyuki because she wasn't in her apartment when he went to ask her if she wanted to eat ramen with him. _Damn it where is she!? _Naruto thought while looking back and forth to see if she was just walking around lost. Then he sighed and put his arms behind his head and looked up and said, "This is useless. Huh?" Then he saw Miyuki on top of the roof he was looking at with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on them. _She fell asleep up _there_? _Naruto thought and jumped up to her. "Hey. Miyuki." Naruto said and gently shook her. "Hum…" Miyuki said and opened her eyes.

Miyuki saw Naruto was right in front of her and was confused how he got in her apartment. _Ohh wait I didn't go back to my apartment last night._ Miyuki thought a little embarrassed. "Naruto what's up?" Miyuki said and stretched some. "I just went to your apartment earlier to see if you wanted to get some ramen with me and you weren't there so I started to look for you." Naruto said while smiling. "Aww Naruto you didn't have to do that." Miyuki said sweetly. "It's nothing I mean what are friends for?" Naruto said, "So do you wanna get some ramen?" Miyuki smiled at Naruto and said, "Shur Naruto I'd love to get some ramen with you!" So they both walked to Ichiraku's talking about whether or not they wanted to par take in the Chunin Exams. Then they walked into Ichiraku's and ordered something to eat. "Well I definitely am going to take the exam!" Naruto said, "You should too Miyuki!" Miyuki sighed and said, "I don't know Naruto. I mean I just became a ninja and the Chunin Exams that's for Genin more advanced then I am." "Miyuki you got a bell from me, Sakura, and Sasuke-teme! When we did that test we didn't even get one bell from Kakashi-sensei! You are definitely ready to take the exam!" Naruto said giving Miyuki his famous grin. Miyuki smiled at Naruto and said, "I guess your right Naruto… Ok I'll take the exam too." Naruto cheered and yelled, "Dattebayo!" Miyuki giggled and began eating the ramen the owner's daughter put down in front of her.

Miyuki and Naruto went and gave Kakashi their papers and said that they were both positive that they wanted to par take in the Chunin Exams. So they walked around for a bit asking each other questions about the other. "Hey Miyuki do you have any siblings?" Naruto asked. "…. Not anymore…."Miyuki said sadly. "Huh? What do you mean not anymore?" Naruto said confused. "I don't want to talk about it Naruto." Miyuki said. "Come on please." Naruto said. "You'll just judge me like everyone else." Miyuki said and looked down. "No I wouln't! I promise!" Naruto said. "My family was killed by a mass murderer three years ago. I'm the only one who survived." Miyuki said sadly. "Wh-What? Was the guy caught?" Naruto said slightly scared. "No. One of the people he was trying to kill killed him." Miyuki said in the same tone. "How many people did he kill?" Naruto asked shakily. "99 out of the 100 he attempted to kill." Miyuki said. "The 100th person killed him?" Naruto said. "Yes She stabbed him through the heart." Miyuki said. "Do you know who she is?" Naruto asked. "Yes." Miyuki said walking at a steady pace. "How?" Naruto asked. "I know her because she's me." Miyuki said.

Naruto stopped in horror staring at Miyuki as she continued to walk in the same steady pace. "Y-You killed him?"Naruto said shakily. Miyuki stopped and turned around to face Naruto. "Yes Naruto I killed him because he killed my family and was going to kill me." Naruto started at Miyuki in horror still because he was in shock. Miyuki scoffed and turned away. "You're just like everyone else." Was the last thing she said before disappearing. "W-Wait Miyuki I don't!" Naruto yelled just before she left finally getting out of shock, but she was gone._ Damn it what's wrong with me!_ Naruto thought angrily at himself, _I promised her that I wasn't going to judge her like the others and I broke that promise!_ Naruto began to look for Miyuki so that he could apologize to her.

Miyuki reappeared near the training grounds wanting to be left alone when some stupid ass Rock village ninja popped up and attacked her. Miyuki was all ready in a bad mood with the memory of what happened to her family in her head and the Rock ninja just pushed her over board, so she completely kicked his ass and left him lying on the ground. Then she left and went to hide elsewhere.

The Rock village ninja lied there on the ground for a minute till Miyuki left the training grounds transformed back into Iruka. Iruka ground in pain while getting up. _Damn that Miyuki is violent._ Iruka thought, _I can't even imagine why she was so mad. _Then he went to meet Kakashi at the restaurant they agreed on. As soon as Iruka sat down Kakashi looked up at him from his book. "How come you're so late Iruka? I even got here before you."Kakashi said. "Your student Miyuki can hit very hard and fast when she's mad that's why." Iruka said with a hint of pain in his voice. "Then why did you make her mad?" Kakashi said jokingly. "I didn't she was all ready mad at someone else and didn't like my test." Iruka said.

Miyuki sat up in a tree near the Uchiha complex because she knew Naruto would never look anywhere near there. Silent tears were falling down Miyuki's face as she sat up in the tree alone trying to calm down. "Oi, Miyuki what are you doing up there?" Miyuki heard Kakashi say to her. "Please leave me alone Kakashi-sensei." Miyuki said her tone showing how she felt. She hoped he had left when she didn't hear a response but then he was in the branch right next to her. "Miyuki why are you so upset?" Kakashi asked. Miyuki looked away from Kakashi and said, "I don't want to talk about it." She heard Kakashi sigh and say, "Fine but if you change your mind Miyuki just come find me." Then she heard him jump out the tree and leave. _Why couldn't Naruto have just done that?_ Miyuki thought and another tear escaped from her eye. _If he had I would still have a friend to talk to and to be with._ Then she saw Naruto run up and look around. "Miyuki! Miyuki are you here? Miyuki I'm sorry I wasn't judging you I was just in shock from what you said!" Naruto yelled looking around franticly. He looked like he was about to give up and leave before Miyuki suddenly said, "Then you don't think I'm a freak or something?" Naruto heard her and perked up and said, "No. No I don't think you're a freak or anything like that!" Naruto said while looking around to find where Miyuki's voice came from. "So we're still friends?" Miyuki said slightly lower but Naruto still heard her and jumped up into the tree she was in and said, "Of course we're still friends Miyuki." Miyuki smiled slightly at him and said, "Thanks." Then Naruto and Miyuki walked back to their apartments, which are in close proximity to each other.

The next week Miyuki, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were walking into the Chunin Exams. "We're totally going to pass this thing!"Naruto said as we walked up the stairs towards room 301. Once we got on the second floor there was a group of Genin in front of room 201 which had a Genjutsu on it to make it look like room 301. "Please just let us through." Miyuki heard a girl say then one of the dudes guarding the door punched her. "You're so rude. But then again these people are being total idiots for falling for such a simple trick." Miyuki said. "What are you talking about? These guys are blocking us from getting into this room!" one of the dudes in the group yelled at me. "Exactly." Sasuke said, "Sakura why don't you tell them you do have the sharpest eye in this group." "Huh? R-Right." Sakura said, "It's obvious that this is just a Genjutsu meant to trick others into thinking that this is room 301 when this is only the second floor and room 301 is on the third floor." The guys in front of the door chuckled and dispelled the jutsu. Then somehow, Miyuki wasn't paying attention, Sasuke started a fight with one of the guards, but a boy in a green jumpsuit caught his foot as he went to kick the dude. "Lee we agreed not to show our strength, remember!" the girl who got punched complained. "I am sorry Ten-Ten, but…" the jumpsuit boy started before Miyuki tuned him out. She just started to look around at the competition till Lee grabbed her hand and said, "Will you please be my girlfriend, and I will protect you with my life!" Miyuki had a little sweat drop and said, "Dude I just met you, and you know nothing about me not even my name." "You are a beautiful angel! That is enough for me!" Lee said. Miyuki stared at him with a 'wtf' look on her face then said, "That just makes you shallow you know." Then Lee fell down slightly then got back up and asked Sakura. "Now that just makes you a downright ass." Miyuki said, "Even Uchiha here is better than you." This made Lee want to fight Sasuke to prove that he was better that him. After Lee beat him he asked Miyuki if he was still worse than Sasuke. "Yes." Was all Miyuki said before Lee's sensei appeared and scolded Lee for fighting when they were not allowed too.

Then Miyuki and the rest of her team walked into room the real room 301. As soon as, they walked in Ino glomped Sasuke and glared at Miyuki and said, "Who's _she_?" "I'm a girl who is on team 7, isn't it obvious." Miyuki said just to piss Ino off. It worked because Ino glared at Miyuki like she was some demon of something. Miyuki chuckled and said, "Don't worry. I don't like Sasuke, so cool it." This made Ino suddenly smile at Miyuki and say, "That's great." Then a dude with gray hair in a pony tail walked up to them and said, "Hey you guys might want to keep it down. You're attracting too much attention to yourselves." "Humph. Well that isn't good." Miyuki said and crossed her arms. "Who are you?" Sakura asked the dude. "I'm Kabuto Yakushi." The dude said to them. Miyuki just started to tune them out again and check out the competition till she heard Sasuke say her name. She looked down and saw Kabuto had cards with info on Sabaku no Gaara and Rock Lee. "I'm sorry who?"Kabuto said confused. Miyuki chuckled and said, "Duck butt how would he have any info on me when I just became a Genin a little over a week ago?" Kabuto's eyes narrowed towards Miyuki and he said, "If you're that new then why are in the Chunin Exams?" "Our sensei thought she was ready for it!"Naruto said. Then the protractor walked in and told them he was Ibiki and what they would be doing. Soon Miyuki was sitting next to two random dudes one from Iwa and the other from Konoha. As the test began Miyuki was glad she had taken Japanese as her language in school. So Miyuki read all the questions first. _Damn it I don't know any of this! God what was the point of this test again? Umm. Ohh right! It's to see how well your gathering information skills are!_ Miyuki thought then saw that the dude next to her was one of the two Chunin put in the crowed to cheat off of. _Freaking score! _Miyuki thought happily and simply copied the Chunin's test without being caught. Then she waited for Ibiki to announce the tenth question. Ibiki began to talk about twenty minutes after Miyuki had finished her test. "First of all you must decide if you want to quit now and try again next year or try and answer the tenth question and if you get it wrong you will never be able to take the test again. If one of your teammates decides to quite then the whole team fails. Now chose if you want to stay or leave." Ibiki said seriously. _G-God no wonder he is the best interrogator in the Leaf I all ready know that this is a bluff and I'm scared out of my wits. But I wish I knew what happens after this I was only told it was a bluff I never got this fare in the series. _Miyuki thought shakily. A few people raised their hands and their teams left. Then Miyuki saw Naruto start to raise his hand. _He wouldn't!_ Miyuki thought shocked. Then Naruto slammed his hand on the desk and stood up. "I don't care what you throw at me there is no way that I'm going to quite so go ahead and give me the question!"Naruto said full of confidence which made Miyuki feel more confident as well.

Ibiki looked around the room to see if anyone else was going to raise their hand to quit but everyone looked confidently at Ibiki ready for the tenth question. _So they are all want to stay. _Ibiki thought and smiled to himself. "Congratulations you all pass the first part of the Chunin Exams." Ibiki said. They all looked surprised and were quite for a moment. Then the gaki who had given them all the confidence with his little speech yelled out happily.

Miyuki slumped down as Naruto yelled happily about passing. "Naruto…" Miyuki mumbled and shook her head. Then something smashed through the window and spread across the room revealing a lady with purple hair in a messy bun. "All right maggots I'm Anko! Congratulations you all passed the first part of the exams but now you have to deal with the second part of the exams!" the purple haired lady yelled. Then Ibiki came from behind the big cloth that she had spread across the room and said, "Anko you're early again." Anko had a small sweat drop then she looked surprised when she saw how many people had passed. "Only the cream of the crop is supposed to pass. Ibiki you passed this many people? Are you getting soft on me?" Anko said. "No. Maybe the crop's gotten stronger this year Anko." Ibiki said. _Wow I can hear them perfectly from back here. That's not normal._ Miyuki thought. Then Anko turned back to the Genin and yelled, "All right all you follow me!" So all the Genin followed Anko out to a training ground that was a huge forest that looked like it would kill you. _What are the chances that they named this the forest of death?_ Miyuki thought looking up at the forest. "All right we all like to refer to this training ground as The Forest of Death and this is where the second part of the exams will be taking place!" Anko yelled. _Wow I got that one dead on. Hum maybe dead isn't the word I should be using right now._ Miyuki thought. Then Anko had them all sign a form to say that she wasn't liable for their deaths in this exam and this also allowed them to get their scroll. Miyuki finished signing her form since she was going to have to be a one man squad for this part of the exams and claimed her scroll which was a heaven scroll. Then she walked back over to her team and waited.

Soon some idiots hiding under a square box while trying to look like a rock started to follow Naruto around. Miyuki just tuned out till she heard some little kid say something about interviewing team 7 for the academy newspaper. "Why team 7?" Miyuki asked the kid. "What are you jealous cuz we didn't pick your team?" Konohamaru said. Miyuki stayed quiet for a moment staring at Konohamaru then said, "I'm on team 7 you dume ass." Konohamaru had a little anime fall and said, "Gee thanks for making me look stupid." Miyuki smirked and just walked away. She waited for Konohamaru's little friends to find her and drag her over to the interview since they did that to Sasuke. About a minute after she thought that they had given up the girl, Mogi, popped up and politely pulled her over to the interview. "So what's it like being on the same team as Naruto?" Konohamaru asked. "What? Aren't you supposed to ask me about the Chunin exams?" Miyuki said. "I'll do the questioning around here!"Konohamaru said, "So is being on the same team as Naruto Awesome or does he make you feel small in comparison?" "Do I have to do this?"Miyuki said slightly annoyed. "Till we say you can go." Konohamaru said, "Are you one of Naruto's many friends?" "You're really annoying Konohamaru." Miyuki said. Konohamaru glared at her and said, "Tough!" This made Miyuki raise an eyebrow then she motioned for Konohamaru to come closer to her. He leaned forward and Miyuki whispered in his ear, "You don't want to make me mad Konohamaru I've killed before." Konohamaru leaned back in shock and said, "Y-You can go!" Miyuki got up smirking a bit then she turned back to Konohamaru and said, "If you tell anyone what I just said I'll have to hurt you." Konohamaru looked truly terrified and said, "Y-You got it!" Miyuki walked back and lazily said, "Well that was a waist of my time." "How did you get out of it so fast? Konohamaru wouldn't let me leave for nothing." Sakura said. "I told him I would hurt him if he kept asking me such stupid questions and he got scared and told me to leave." Miyuki lied.

Then everyone went to their gate and waited for Anko to tell them to go in. She yelled for them to go in and the gates all opened. Miyuki ran in and found a safe place to make a plan. The rules had been simple. Get both a heaven and earth scroll and find your way to the tower in the center of the forest before the end of the five days, you would have to fight another team to obtain the opposite scroll. Miyuki tried to figure out a strategy to get the earth scroll but some Mist village squad found her and tried to take her scroll, so she fought them and won but it turned out that they had a heaven scroll as well. "Damn you." Miyuki said and just put their scroll in her pouch as pay back for attacking her and _not_ having the scroll she needed. She jumped into the trees and went looking for another team to fight. As she jumped from tree to tree she counseled herself in the shadows a little trick she picked up from Kakashi during her bell test. She ran for two hours strait while looking for another team to try and get the earth scroll from but found no one. She stopped for a quick break to catch her breath. _Damn it why can't I find anyone?_ Miyuki thought agitated. Then someone suddenly tried to attack Miyuki from above. Miyuki jumped out the way and pulled out a kunie and threw it at her attacker. It pinned the person to the tree behind her. "Sasuke!"Miyuki said angrily when she saw him. "Miyuki?" Sasuke said confused. Miyuki walked over to the tree and pulled the kunie out of the tree and glared at Sasuke. "Why the hell did you attack me Sasuke." Miyuki demanded. Sasuke just scoffed and looked away. After a moment of quite Sasuke said, "Sorry Miyuki I didn't recognize you. So what scroll did you get?" Miyuki thought that there was something funny about how Sasuke was acting. "I lost my scroll unfortunately. There are some pretty strong ass teams in here… Where is the rest of the team?" Miyuki asked. "What?" Sasuke said confused. "You know Sakura, and Shikamaru." Miyuki said.

"Right Sakura, and Shikamaru, we got separated earlier." Sasuke said. Miyuki's eyes narrowed then she sighed and said, "Damn that really sucks for you." The fake Sasuke nodded. "So what scroll did you get?" Miyuki asked. "Earth." He said. "Huh really?" Miyuki said then she put him under a Genjutsu. The fake Sasuke suddenly fell down. Miyuki glared at him then saw him turn into a random Mizu ninja. "Well that sucks for you dume ass." Miyuki said and checked the dude for a scroll and found that he really had an earth scroll. Miyuki smirked then ran towards the tower in the middle of the forest.


End file.
